generate
'GENERATE '''was a donation page started by To whom it may concern. It appeared on the label's website after fountain was released. The donation service was terminated on July 8, 2014. It was later re-opened on June 21, 2019 featuring a myriad of rare memorabilia of set pieces, costumes, concept artworks, and other signed prints that were once possessions of the label's creators. The function ended September 30, 2019. Details ''generate allows a donation of any amount to To whom it may concern. It requires the input of a name and an email address. The following text is displayed on the page: we present a plausible path. all proceeds generated from this voluntary donation will be used for creative purpose only. all registered personal details will only be used in our communication with you. ''BLUE On 8 July 2014, it was revealed that ''BLUE was the title of the next album. Fans who donated through the generate donation service (also called generators by iamamiwhoami) received an email which contained the following text: to exist we need to be able to create independently without compromising our artistic beliefs. we introduced generate as a plausible path. a way for you to contribute without middle hand. a way for us to tell the story as it is intended. you have together with others generated the visual episodes of “hunting for pearls” and “vista”. today we announce the forthcoming release of iamamiwhoami’s third audiovisual album BLUE. released November 10 2014 on To whom it may concern. in exclusive digital and physical editions. on release day you will receive the exclusive digital edition of BLUE. we will send your log in to our island by time of release. Trivia * Though initially rumored by fans to be the title of the album, it was revealed in July 2014 that the album was to be called BLUE. re-opening GENERATE On June 21, 2019, the label announced its re-opening to help further their independence and support with a collection of new items available to purchase from its SHOP with more being added sporadically. This included the following items: # ionnalee; PARAMOUNT exclusive track (€2) # Jonna Lee's personal signed guitar (€10,000) # OWL LAMP that served as a prop for ionnalee's audiovisual OPEN SEA (€60) # Signed OPEN SEA photo print (€60) # revisiting kin photo print (€60) # adaptation photo print (€60) # LITTLE PIANO used in iamamiwhoami's performance at Way Out West (€7,000) # Signed LP collection featuring EVERYONE AFRAID TO BE FORGOTTEN and REMEMBER THE FUTURE (€84) # SIGNED SILVER BAT from the REMEMBER THE FUTURE audiovisual (€450) # STAGE COSTUME worn during the RTF tour (€800) # SAMARITAN LUCIA CROWN (€700) # Original WATERCOLOUR CONCEPT ART for iamamiwhoami; hunting for pearls (€1,400) # Signed REMEMBER THE FUTURE LP (€70) # Signed SAMARITAN photo print (€350) # Signed photo prints (€30) - ionnalee with Ghost, OPEN SEA, RTF insert # Signed photo prints (€35) - adaptation, revisiting kin # EABF photo print (€75) - behind-the-scenes of JOY by Viktor Kumlin # Mystery box (€150) - unboxings (videos | photos) # Signed analogue print (€300) - behind-the-scenes of BLUE by Viktor Kumlin Photos generate photo print adaptation.jpg generate photo print open sea.jpg generate photo print revisiting kin.jpg generate open sea owl lamp.jpg generate signed lp package eabf rtf.jpg generate signed guitar 01.jpg generate signed guitar 02.jpg generate signed guitar 03.jpg generate signed guitar 04.jpg generate signed guitar 05.jpg generate signed guitar 06.jpg generate little piano.jpg generate signed silver bat.jpg generate stage costume.jpg generate samaritan lucia crown.jpg generate watercolour concept art.jpg generate samaritan photo print.jpg generate signed photo prints.jpg generate signed photo prints b.jpg generate eabf photo print.jpg generate mystery box.jpg generate signed analogue print blue.jpg External links * generate Category:BLUE